The Joys of Horse Riding
by o-o-o-VampirianWolfGirl-o-o-o
Summary: In which Arthur tries to teach Merlin how to flawlessly ride a horse, and fails in the process.


**My first fanfic, so please be gentle. Slash – don't like, don't read. Reviews would be much appreciated! =] **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: "The Joys of Horse Riding".**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Merlin, otherwise this scene would have taken place somewhere in the series. Lol **

**Summary: In which Arthur tries to teach Merlin how to flawlessly ride a horse, and fails in the process. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour**

-------------------------------------------------

Merlin could not be more confused than at this very moment. Arthur, future king of Camelot had dragged Merlin to the stables and was now explaining to him the much needed skill of looking flawless when riding a horse. This confused Merlin, as said manservant could not think of a reason as to why he would ever have to learn to properly ride a horse, unless he became a knight or nobleman, which stands just as much as happening as Arthur not being a prat for 10 whole minutes.

_-"So, you want to teach me..?"_

_-"Horse riding Merlin, my goodness you are slower than usual this morning aren't you?"_

_-"But why would _you_ want to teach me? You could just order someone else to do it._

-"_Because no one is as good as me. Now end of discussion and up you go."_ Said Arthur, gesturing to the large black stallion standing beside him.

"_Did you have to get the largest horse in the stable?_" Said Merlin as he climbed onto the horse.

"_Stop being a baby Merlin, now follow me, we are going through the forest to practice."_ Replied Arthur, as he climbed onto his honey coloured stallion.

An hour later, and well into the forests of Camelot, Merlin was still having trouble with horse riding, as said warlock hated going fast for fear of falling. This caused a lot of mirth for Arthur, who kept laughing every time Merlin fell off his horse. And a lot of bruises for Merlin, because, let's face it, it would hurt landing on you behind every few minutes.

"_Honestly Merlin, how are you ever meant to impress those servant girls, with riding like that?"_ Asked Arthur, with a smirk on his face.

"_I'm trying, but if you must know it's harder than it looks."_ Said Merlin, trying to hold on and speed up the horses pace at the same time.

Arthur snorted. "If you say so. I just think you like to complain a lot."

Merlin glared. _"And I think you are impatient.... and a bad teacher."_

Arthur glared back at Merlin, then held his head up high. _"Nonsense, I'm an excellent teacher."_

"_More like an excellent prat."_ Merlin muttered.

_-"What was that?"_

"_Nothing _sire_."_ Merlin replied sarcastically.

_-"Good. Well come on then, Merlin, the horse is not a snail u know, speed up."_

_-"What?! You mean faster than I'm already going?"_

_-"Do you not know the meaning of the word? Yes! Let's see my teaching be put into good use._" Arthur then slapped the back of Merlin's horse. What Arthur didn't realise however, was that he hit the horse a little too hard. And sent Merlin's horse running at full speed, into the forest.

"_Arthur!! Help!"_ Cried Merlin, hugging the horse's neck.

_-"Oh bollocks. Merlin! Slow him down!"_

_-"I can't! It's not working." _

At this point Merlin disappeared into the forest. And only his voice could be heard.

Arthur raced after Merlin, and kept calling out his name, but there was no response.

'I hope he is okay'. Thought Arthur. Who was now getting very worried.

Arthur then walked into a clearing, where Merlin's horse was eating the leaves of a tree, and, to Arthur's horror, where Merlin was lying unconscious nearby. Arthur dismounted and ran towards Merlin.

"_Merlin! Wake up are you okay? Merlin, please answer me!"_ Arthur gently lifted Merlin and sat him up against the tree truck and checked his head for any injury. Running his hand through Merlin's hair, Arthur could not help but notice how soft Merlin's hair was. Blushing at the thought Arthur, continued looking until his hand found a small lump, where Merlin must have hit his head.

Arthur could only think of one thing to wake up Merlin, and started lightly slapping his cheeks, to get a response.

Merlin shifted and started to awake.

_-"Merlin? Are you okay?"_

"_What happened?"_ Asked Merlin, sounding as if he just had woken up from a long and deep slumber.

"_You, being the slow learner that you are, fell off your horse and hit your head."_ Said Arthur, who then leaned in and hugged Merlin. Merlin stiffened at first, then relaxed into the embrace. _"I'm glad you're okay though."_ Said Arthur softly. "_You sodding idiot". _

Merlin, who had a smile on his face from the affection Arthur was showing him, frowned. _"You arrogant prat._" He responded.

Arthur pulled back, looking at Merlin with a look of fondness. "_You know, if I didn't care about you, I would have your head for that remark. Or put you in the stocks for a month"._ He added as an afterthought.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "_You care about me?"_

Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Yes you imbecile, I obviously do."_

-"_How much?"_

_-"How much what?"_

_-"How much do you care about me?"_

Arthur raised an eyebrow, and with a cheeky grin, asked_: "Would you like me to show you?"_

And before Merlin could respond, Arthur had leaned in and gently placed his lips on Merlin's. Merlin smiled into the kiss and placed his hand behind Arthur's head to deepen it. After finally breaking apart, when air became a must have, and resting their foreheads against each other, Merlin interrupted their moment.

_-"Can I ask you a question?"_

_-"You just did."_ Arthur smiled.

Merlin rolled his eyes. _"No, another one. Why did you want to teach me horse riding? Honestly?"_

"_Well I knew you wouldn't be able to master such a skill"_ teased Arthur which earned him a glare from Merlin. _"But I guess I just wanted to spend the day with you, is that too much for the prince of Camelot to ask of his manservant?" _

_-"But why me?"_

"_Because I like being with you, spending time with you and talking to you, and now I have to add kissing you to that list. Now, no more idiotic questions." _

"_Yes sire."_ Laughed Merlin, and pulled Arthur down for another long heated kiss.

Merlin could not help but to agree with Arthur, he himself loved being around Arthur, every minute of every day, and that was something that was never going to change, for either of them.

The end.

Reviewers get imaginary cookies! :D


End file.
